The Purple Ranger
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: What if Tommy had a little sister? What if Rita and Zedd found out? Rated T just in case!


**Welcome to my Power Rangers fanfic: The Purple Ranger!**

**Warning: I may mess up and go 2014 on you. Sorry in advance. **

* * *

"C'mon, Lilly. I want you to meet my friends." Tommy spoke to a young girl of 13, who had light brown eyes and dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She currently wore a high-collared tank top that was violet with dark blue jean shorts and purple and silver sneakers.

"Finally! I thought you'd never let me meet them!" the girl, Lilly, replied to Tommy. Tommy laughed.

"I didn't want to reveal I had a little sister until now." Tommy said. After all… Lilly could be targeted by Rita and Zedd.

"But why, Tommy?" Lilly asked, pouting. Tommy laughed again.

"You wouldn't understand, Lil'." he said, ruffling his little sister's hair. Lilly pouted, but didn't speak. Soon enough, the two arrived where Tommy's friends, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Zack.

"Okay, guys. This is my little sister, Liliane. But call her Lilly." Tommy said to his friends.

"I'm Jason." Jason introduced.

"I'm Kimberly." Kimberly greeted warmly.

"I'm Zack." Zack said.

"Billy." Billy introduced.

"I'm Trini." Trini said with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you! I'm glad that my big brother has friends." Lilly said happily. Suddenly, a strange sound sounded.

"Sorry, Lil, we gotta go." Tommy said before he and his friends ran off. Lilly blinked.

* * *

"Perfect!" Rita cackled, "Little Tommy has a little sister. We can use this, can't we, dear?" she turned to Zedd.

"Of course we can!" And the two sent down Z-Putties and a monster.

* * *

After a briefing from Zordon and Alpha 5, The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers quickly went to the scene of the attack. They began to fight the Z-Putties and Monster, known as Argoz(AR-goz), a powerhouse with no considerable special power.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lilly was on her way home from the park, after Tommy and his friends ditched her. As she was walking, a group of four Z-putties attacked her and she quickly got into a fighting stance. She began to fight, quickly discovering the putties' weak point. Once all the Z-putties were defeated, a light took Lilly away. Soon, though, she blacked out.

* * *

When Lilly woke up, she was surprised to see that she was looking at a fight, between the rangers and the things she just fought, along with some type of monster. She was able to hear the rangers too… Especially the white ranger. Whenever she heard his voice, her eyes widened. He sounded so much like Tommy… Then it clicked. Why Tommy had been so busy lately… why he and his friends ran off. Her brother was a Power Ranger… And his friends, his teammates. She suddenly felt jealousy bubble up within her… those friends of his were taking away her big brother! She growled.

"You know… You can always exterminate the Rangers… other than your brother of course." said a strange voice, obviously female.

"I-I can?" Lilly asked.

"Uh huh! All you need to do is accept the power! The power of the Dark Phoenix!" said the voice, walking out. The person was female, and wore odd clothes.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked.

"I am Rita!" the woman, Rita, said.

"I see…. and you can help me get my big brother?" Lilly asked.

"Of course!" Rita said, holding out a power coin to Lilly, "Just take the power coin!" Unbeknownst to Lilly, Rita had enchanted the coin to force Lilly under her control. Lilly began to reach for the coin… And soon grabbed it. She was enveloped in a violet aura, before yelling out, "Dark Phoenix!" and transforming into a purple female ranger uniform, the helmet with the details of a phoenix. Lilly's light brown eyes became darker, just a bit darker than a normal brown. Her eyes also went blank, the pupil disappearing. Rita began to laugh.

"I am Violet, the Purple Ranger and servant to Lord Zedd and Lady Rita." Lilly said in a monotone voice. Rita's laugh became louder….

* * *

When Tommy came home, he immediately went to Lilly's room to apologize for having to leave earlier. He was shocked to find out that Lilly wasn't there. She hadn't come home. Afraid that Rita and Zedd had kidnapped his little sister, he quickly went to the Command Center. Soon the other Rangers were there, upon an alert. Another attack was happening…

The rangers looked into the viewing globe…

Only to see a purple ranger, obviously female. Tommy froze. I-If that was Lilly… no… he wouldn't think of that now. He had people to save. He and the other rangers morphed, and went to greet their new enemy.

Upon there, the purple ranger immediately took notice and looked in their direction.

"Who are you?!" Kimberly yelled. The purple ranger laughed, a strange monotone laugh that was creepy, in a way.

"I am Violet, the Purple Ranger and servant to Lord Zedd and Lady Rita." the ranger said. Tommy froze… that voice… minus the monotone…

_The voice was Lilly's._

* * *

**Did ya'll expect THAT?! **

**Lilly: Please review!**


End file.
